A New Legend: Dawn of Darkness
by Toa Kraahkus
Summary: The matoran and agori live in peace on Spherus Magna, Makuta Teridax is long dead, and peace reigns supreme. But soon, a new evil will cast its shadow over the planet, and it will take four new hero's to stop it, before the paradise of the Great Spirit is plunged back into an endless shadow.
1. Prologue

In the midst of a tropical jungle, several figures stood in a grass dominated clearing, all standing at varying distances from a stone structure at the clearings center. The structure consisted of a raised circle of black sand lined by six stone pillars. It was a perfect replica of the old Amaja Circle once used by the Turagas of Mata Nui to tell the various legends of the Toa. Standing next to one of the pillars was a black and grey Turaga wearing a black cloak decorated in intricate red designs that seemed to form a maze across the garment.

In the distance the planets twin suns began to set, the period known as twilight began and a small green matoran slid down from a tree at the far edge of the clearing. The matoran quickly ran over to the Turaga waiting by the stone pillars, as the crowd surrounding the Amaja Circle gathered around to hear the old Turaga of Earth tell his story. Among those gathered around the circle were Matoran, Agori, Toa, and Glatorian of a variety of colors and sizes. One of the matoran was green and carrying nearly a dozen tablets under his arms and a writing tool in his mouth, the latest in a long line of Av-Matoran Chroniclers. By the time the Chronicler had his writing tool and tablets ready, everyone had gathered around to hear the Turaga speak.

"Gathered friends," the Turaga began in an old but strong voice, "listen again to our legends of the Bionicle. The time before time was over. The Makuta were but a memory, and Spherus Magna floated through the stars like a glittering jewel, a paradise in a sea of darkness." As he spoke, the Turaga used a smooth polished blue green stone shaped like a half sphere to represent the planet of Spherus Magna. He then positioned four gleaming toa stones around it in a diamond shape, their light reflecting off of the central Spherus stone.

"And with an age of peace close on the horizon, some even began to wonder if we still needed our Toa warriors to protect us." At this the matoran in the crowd cast glances of surprise and incredulity at one another at the thought of a world without the Toa to protect them. "But before our world could enter the era of peace that its residents had so long sought, the shadows of a new evil would once again plunge the paradise given to us by the Great Spirit," the Turaga threw a thin, knife like black and silver rock at the center stone, "back." The black rock pierced the one representing Spherus Magna, and its colors dulled to gray as a web of black cracks and fractures appeared on its surface as the toa stones shine dimmed to a barely visible glow.

"Into everlasting shadow."


	2. Ch1 Incognito

Location: Metru Nui, over the Silver Sea

Time: A little over a month after the exile of Mata Nui

Rahkshi, a Makuta's favorite tool, and a lethal adversary for any Toa. Takanuva tightened his grip on the controls of his personal hovercraft, the Ussani, as he banked it and himself into another hard left dive, screaming toward the sea below, all the while cursing himself that he hadn't detected his pursuers sooner. Matching his every maneuver were four dull yellow Rahkshi, who were sending a near constant stream of laser fire from their eyes and staffs his way. The Toa of Light glanced over his shoulder, still turning to see if he was any closer to losing his uninvited guests. They had been tailing him at a distance ever since he left Ga-Metru, and Takanuva had only recently become aware of them.

Abandoning the turn, Takanuva leveled out his craft barely 15 feet from the water's surface. He then reached behind his back, griped his staff of light, and in the blink of an eye, twisted his torso around and fired off a wide spray of light beams at his attackers. While the majority of his shots miss, two light beams caught the lead Rahkshi off guard and made contact with its torso and snake like head. The Kraata within screeched like a banshee as the concentrated light fried it to a crisp and its shell plummeted into the Protodermis Sea below. No sooner had the Toa of light scored his slight victory than one of the other Rahkshi took up the lead position and the onslaught of laser fire began again. Takanuva quickly repositioned himself on his craft and began to climb upward into the sky so he could gain room to maneuver. But Takanuva knew he was nowhere near as skilled a pilot or flier as his brothers or the Makuta-spawns on his tail, and that it was only a matter of time until they out maneuvered him and sent him tumbling into the sea.

Then, like a ghost appearing in a morning mist, he saw the unmistakable shape of the Great Barrier begin to materialize ahead of him. Takanuva kept up his frantic maneuvering, darting left and right and doing barrel rolls, anything to throw off the Rahkshi's aim. He kept it up until he got close enough to the Great barrier to make out a cave entrance on its surface. He engaged the mask of speed on the front of the Ussani, using its temporary boost in speed to rocket into the cave. The Rahkshi tried desperately to match the Toa's speed, but in doing so, they came up on the caves entrance too fast and one slammed into the cliff face, while the two remaining Rahkshi barreled into the cavern.

The two Rahkshi shifted to their bipedal modes, bleeding off airspeed and skidding to a stop within the large cavern. They began to search every shadow and crevice where the Toa could have hidden, their red eyes illuminating the darkness. They scoured the cavern for hours looking for their prize, finding the Toa's craft but not its pilot. And when the twin suns began to set in the distance, they abandoned their search and returned to Metru-nui, knowing full well that their master would punish if not destroy them for losing the Toa of Light.

Once they were well out of sight, a six inch tall Takanuva stepped out from within a small crack in the caves wall near the entrance. His mask glowed brightly as he returned to his full height, making a mental note to thank Toa Norik for lending him his Mask of Diminishment. He raced over to the Ussani to check if his passenger was alright. Opening the same hatch that Hahli had used to stow away on his ride the first time he flew it, Takanuva breathed a sigh of relief. She was all right. There, curled up in a ball was a sleeping Ga-matoran, her mind locked in a perpetual dream for the long journey ahead. Takanuva and the other Toa Nuva had gone through Karzahni to get this matoran out of the city without Teridax or his minions finding out, and he had had to get even more creative to make sure none of them knew the real reasons behind his mission. Takanuva sighed in frustration, being secretive and lying to his friends where two of the only things the Toa of Light truly hated, but now it was more important than ever that his missions for the Order of Mata-Nui were kept on a need to know basis.

In fact, Takanuva had become something of a preferred option for running covert smuggling missions like this one for the Order. Why in the name or Artakha would Makuta Teridax worry about what was being smuggled when there was the possibility of capturing the one and only Toa of Light?

Suddenly Takanuva heard the familiar, "pop," sound of a dimensional portal opening behind him. Drawing his staff, he spun around only to find Brutaka standing before him. Not moving from his fighting stance, Takanuva spoke. "Are you a servant of the Great Spirit?" he asked. Brutaka placed a clawed had over his mask and removed it as he bowed. "His will is my duty," He replied and Takanuva relaxed his stance. This was one of the ways that Order members made sure they weren't being tricked by one of Teridax's shape shifting Rahkshi or worse.

Brutaka walked over to the Ussani as Takanuva returned his staff to his back. "So this is the Matoran Helryx has been referring to," Brutaka said as he looked down into the Ussani's cargo hatch. "I still can't believe that Teridax would stoop to acting on prophecies plucked from the stars just to put his mind at ease," Takanuva said as he joined Brutaka beside his craft. "He killed off his own brothers didn't he?" Brutaka retorted as he bent down and carefully lifted the matoran out of the Ussani and cradled her in his right arm. "Is she the last one?" Takanuva asked as Brutaka began to walk away. "Yes, she's the last of them," he replied, as he tossed the Toa of Light a small bag with his free arm. Takanuva caught the bag in his hands. "Where will you take her?" he asked, only to hear a, "pop." He could only sigh in slight frustration as he sat next to his craft. The Order of Mata-Nui had become much more secretive and deceptive ever since Teridax had taken over the Matoran Universe. As he still had a while to wait before he could safely return to Metru-Nui, he reached inside the bag Brutaka had given him and examined one of the four dull Toa Stones held within. Somehow, he knew he'd see that matoran again someday.


	3. Ch2 Leap of Faith

Location: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Everyone was on edge. She looked to her left, and spared a glance to her right. Every being in the room was locked into the same position, muscles tensed with their arms and legs frozen in anxiety. She continued counting down in her head, '15, 14, 13, 12, 11.' No one dared to even breathe as the countdown entered its last stage, '10, 9, 8, 7, 6.' She could practically hear the muscles tensing around her, and then the entire building was as silent as the void of space. She closed her eyes, enjoying the rare feeling of total quiet, as the last seconds ticked by, '5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG G!

The whole classroom erupted in cheers as the final bell of the year rang out through to halls of Cliffside High School. The annual flood of students began their exodus from the building to officially begin their summer vacations. But as most of her classmates made a b-line for their rides homes, Megan Sontoya walked calmly down the hallway towards her locker. As the 16 year old began dialing her locker combination, she gave a half-hearted wave to a small group of girls standing outside the restroom.

Though her participation in a lot of the school's sports programs technically made these girls her friends, or clique, Megan had only ever had three true friends in the whole town of Cliffside. She sighed as she took her backpack out of her locker, 'well technically only one now,' she thought to herself. Two of her friends, Ashley Reynolds and Marcus Richards had moved away in the past year, Ashley going to Los Angles, and Marcus to some town called Eureka. As she walked down the hall toward the exit she noticed a few of the schools regular football players giving her a familiar look. Even by California standards Megan was considered beautiful. Her 5 foot nine inch slim athletic frame had been toned over the years by gymnastics, track, and above all others swimming. Plenty of time on the beach had also given her a decent tan.

Exiting the school she tucked her shoulder length auburn hair behind her ears as she walked over to the schools bike rack and put on her helmet. As she adjusted her chin strap, she spared a glance at her necklace, a simple gold colored chain attached to an oval pendent, which bore the symbol of two elongated crescents encircling three dots. Megan mentally slapped herself. 'Great, now I won't be able to think about anything else for the rest of the day.' Megan tried to put it out of her mind as she climbed on her bike and started down one of the roads that branched out from the High School into the neighboring suburbs, but as she rode down the familiar route she usually took to get home, her mind again wandered back to the mystery that was her necklace and her past.

Just by the way Megan looked when compared to her parents it was obvious she was adopted. She had auburn hair and blue green eyes, where her mother had black hair with brown eyes, and her father blonde hair with grey eyes. But getting her parents to admit that she was adopted was as far as she ever got. Every hour not spent on Facebook, homework, or hanging out with her family and friends Megan spent trying to track down her birth parents. Her adoptive parents were a black hole of information on the subject, and the staff of the Oregon foster home they'd adopted her from was just as bad. According to their records, one day she wasn't there, the next she was, a four year old girl with just a strange necklace and the clothes on her back.

Megan sighed to herself, her quest to find her birth parents had resulted in more than one argument with her adoptive parents. For one they had tried to put off telling her she was adopted until she was well into her teens, but Megan had guessed the truth before she even turned 10. Her parents probably felt that her search for her genetic parents was her way of indirectly rejecting them as her family, and in a way, she was. Megan wasn't upset with her birth parents for giving her up, but she was furious that her adoptive parents hadn't trusted her with the truth. And it didn't take a genius to see that the rift that deception had created was steadily growing into a chasm between Megan and her parents.

By now she had been riding down the main road for a good two miles, so wanting to take her mind off her slight identity crisis Megan decided to take the long way home. She turned off the main road and turned onto Ridgeway Street, which was less of a street and more of a flattened out nature trail with some tarmac dumped on it. She followed the road as it weaved in and out of the suburbs, and eventually emerged on the old coastal segment of the road.

Ridgeway St. was one of the only continuous roads that connected downtown Cliffside with the outer neighborhoods, and a lot of the students used it to go to and from school. Today however, Megan had the whole road for as far as she could see to herself, so she let her mind wander. She loved going this way; the road ran along a 20 ft cliff so you had a perfect view of the ocean to the right, with a line of trees on your left, and a clear line of sight to the currently deserted beach below.

In fact Megan was so caught up in admiring the scenery, she didn't notice the pot hole until it was too late. Her front wheel caught in it, causing her bike to stop and send her tumbling to the ground, rolling over twice before coming to rest on her left side. Megan could tell by the pain she had probably lost a bit of skin on her arms. She could already hear her mother beginning one of her usual safety first rants, or starting the usual game of 20 questions as to why Megan kept putting off her driver's license test. 'How many times do you have to crash yourself before you get some safety pads!' But if there was one thing Megan hated more than getting lectured it was driving. Megan raised herself to a sitting position, already trying to think of a better reason to give her parents for her injuries than her spacing out again.

Suddenly she heard someone chuckling behind her. "Well I've seen better landings." Megan spun around and saw that the voice belonged to a man who looked to be around his late 20's standing next to a grey and silver motorcycle. "But I've also seen worse," he said as he walked over to Megan. He looked to be about six and a half feet tall, had short blonde slicked back hair, the same shade of almost glowing gold eyes and what most would call perfect white skin, not really tan, but not overly paled either. He was also wearing white dress pants and a grey leather jacket. "Uh, yeah not one of my better ones," Megan admitted as she stood up. Her parents had told her to always be suspicious of strangers, but there was something about this guy that just felt friendly.

"Need some help with those?" the man asked as he pointed at her new scrapes, "I've got a first aid kit on my bike if you need it." "No thanks, I'll take care of it when I get home," Megan returned as she stood her bicycle back up and re adjusted her helmet. "Well, suit yourself Megan, but before I go," the man bent down and placed something on the ground, "your friend should be able to point you in the right direction from here." With that had turned and jogged back to his motorcycle. "And try not to break it!" He yelled as he put on a grey helmet with a gold one way visor and took off down the road. "Wait! How do you know my name?" but he was already out of ear shot before Megan could ask him. She could only stare after him as his bike disappeared down the road, until the ring tone of her cell phone snapped her back to reality.

She checked the caller I.D. and found to her annoyance, it was her little brother, Henry. "What is it Henry," Megan said into her I-phones mouthpiece. "Well hello to you too Megs," Henry retorted from his end, "what's taking you so long, Moms about ot go into panic mode." "Oh, uh, sorry. I was, talking to some of the girls from the," "you flipped yourself again, didn't you?" "Ugh," Megan sighed into the phone, her excuses were becoming repetitive. "Just tell Mom I'll be home in a few minutes."

With that she hung up, and was about to get back on her bike and take off when she noticed the object the stranger had left on the ground. She walked over and picked it up and found that it was a rock about the size of a soda can wrapped in what felt like really old paper. She turned it over in her hands and saw that there was an oval shaped pen holding the paper in place, but that's not what made her heart skip a beat.

On the pin was the familiar symbol of three dots encircled by two crescents. The same symbol that adorned her necklace.

The world seemed to freeze as every question Megan had ever had about her birth parents flooded her mind like a tidal wave. 'Oh my God,' were the only words to describe her reaction. Megan then remembered what the stranger had said to her and she quickly stuffed the rock in her backpack, mounted her bike and took off down the street towards home. After several minutes her frantic pedaling had carried her all the way home to her family's single story suburbia home. She dropped her bike in the driveway, and ran all the way inside, past her Mother in the living room, and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She threw her backpack onto her bed and pulled out her cell phone to call the one guy at Cliffside High no girl in her right mind would ever call.

Every school has a few, those stranger than normal people who rarely earn more than an awkward stare or a laugh at their expense from anyone. True David Tulnson was a bit out there, but he was also one of Megan's closest friends, and the only one who really understood Megan when it came to her birth parents, he being adopted as well. Megan started to text a message to David on her phone. 'Hey it's Megs, got something I need you to look at, meet me on Skype.' She sent the message and started setting up her computers camera and her headset. Now that two of her closest friends lived outside of convenient travel distance, they used Skype to stay in touch.

Megan opened her Skype and was surprised when David's image appeared on the screen after only a few seconds. David had one of those looks that just screamed nerd, with olive green eyes and short curly black hair. Thick rimmed Harry potter style glasses and a green Transformers t-shirt completed the look. "Hey David," Megan said into her headsets microphone. "Hey, so what is it you want me to see Megs?" David asked. " Oh, one sec," Megan went over to her bed and got the rock out of her backpack. She returned to the computer and held the rock up to the camera. But instead of reacting like his favorite sci-fi show had just come to life, David only stared at the screen with his mouth hanging open.

He then reached down and produced his own stone from under his computer desk. "If this is some kind of trick then you've officially out done Marcus." he said as he held his stone up to the screen. Under its wrappings David's stone was a glowing obsidian color with silver streaks running through it, like a marble. Megan took the paper off her own stone and found that it had the same silver streaks on it, only hers was sky blue. "If this is a trick I didn't plan it," Megan said. "Let me guess," David said, "blonde guy on a motorcycle." "Yeah," Megan replied, " where did you see him?" "He caught up to me as I was walking home, He kept the Skinners from doing their annual jump on me."

David had all of the typical social problems of being a loner high school nerd in the extreme, and the Skinners where one of his regular tormenters. They were the top street gang in Cliffside and they got their name from their preference for using their belts to make their victims skin as red as a tomato. "He just showed up and told them to back off, and they did. Then He said he could help me make it so I wouldn't have to run ever again, then he gave me this rock and sped off."

Megan smiled, the only thing David hated more than being the school punching bag was running away from his bullies. "Sounds like he got to you first, He found me on Ridgeway," Megan said into her microphone. "He said my friend would point me in the right direction from there." "And you think this friend is me?" David asked pointing to himself. Megan just shrugged and smiled, "Who else would I go to for the weird side of life?" "Well," David said reluctantly as he leaned back in his chair, like he was explaining a set of drawings in his notebook to a teacher, "I did find something that might help us. See these?" He said as he held the paper that had been covering his stone up to the camera. The inside of the paper was covered in strange geometric drawing, layed over with a language of circles and dots. "These markings are similar to some of the artifacts I saw in my Uncles office last time I visited him at work."

By 'office' he meant the space his uncle used in back of the town museum warehouse. David's Uncle was a professor of archeology at the Cliffside community college, and part time field Archeologist. "I don't know much about them other than they came from a dig down in the Amazon." "Think you can get us in to see them?" Megan asked eagerly. David started rubbing his stubble covered chin like he'd just been asked to forge back stage passes for one of Ashley's punk rock concerts, again. "Please David; I need to see whatever might be back there, I…" She sighed in frustration, "I need to know." David looked like he was about to say no, when he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply through his nose, the classic 'I'm going to regret this' pose. "Alright I'll pull a few strings with the staff at the museum, met me there as soon as you can." "Okay," Megan said, "I'll be there in 30 minutes." "Meet you there," David returned. "And David," Megan said before he could end the connection, "thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me." "Hey don't sweat it," He replied, and held his stone up to the screen, "I want answers too you know." "Bye." "See you there," David said as he logged off.

Megan logged off herself and breathed a heavy sigh of relief, after all these years of searching she was finally getting somewhere. But Megan knew how her mother would react to this, and she didn't have time for the argument that would result. So she decided to borrow a page from Ashley's book. She got her stone and put it in her purse, stuck her head out of her bedroom door to check that both her mother and brother were still in the living room. They were, her mother watching T.V., and her brother in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes over an empty dishwasher, clearly not having fun. Once she'd made sure the coast was clear, Megan opened the window in her room that opened onto the grassy alley beside her house. She walked over to her bike, being careful to duck under the window at the front that looked into the living room, jumped on her bike, threw on her helmet and started peddling towards downtown.

It was a 15 minute ride into town from the suburb Megan lived in, 30 minutes by bike, so Megan wasn't surprised when she saw David waiting for her on the steps in front of the Museum. His height did nothing to help his self esteem; he was at least a half foot shorter than Megan. He hadn't even bothered to comb his hair, but he did have an I.D. badge hanging from a lanyard on his neck. "You know," he started, "when someone says they'll meet you somewhere that usually entails you getting there first." "Oh can it," Megan shot back, condescending smart alike remarks were Marcus's territory, and not something Megan had ever really liked. "Follow me," He said as he led Megan inside the buildings arched doorway.

He flashed the card on his neck to the security guards and they nodded for him to go ahead. David's Uncle wasn't just a professor at the community college; he was also the head of Cliffside's historical preservation board and co owner of the town museum. David led Megan past most of the more popular exhibits, dinosaur skeletons and historical diorama's, and took her through a door marked, 'employee's only,' into the buildings storage wing. David had snuck her and the rest of their group into the wing before, but this time he led Megan deeper into the warehouse like space than ever before, until they came to a corner of the building that looked worse than even Megan's brother's room. Hexagon shaped tablets covered the two tables that outlined the space, most were cracked or fractured, and all had a pile of papers next to them. They were all inscribed with the same strange symbols that were on the papers covering Megan and David's stones. "Well this is it," David admitted as Megan began to examine the various tablets, "just be careful, most of this stuff is pretty old." Megan was too busy glancing over the artifacts to listen, but then at the back of the workspace, something caught her eye. "What's that supposed to be," she asked as she walked over to it. David's eyes seemed to light up as he too noticed the object. "Funny, that wasn't here last time." Megan ran a hand across the thick plastic sheet covering the object, before pulling it off, and then wondered if she had somehow wandered into Area 51.

The object in question was made of some kind of pitted stone, like the surface had been eaten away at by acid, and was shaped like a mushroom, or at least must have been at one point, the piece in-front of Megan and David looked like it was only half of the whole thing, but it was still a good seven feet across. Carved into the stone where two cylindrical slots, each surrounded by a detailed carving, not unlike the designs on their stones papers. "Probably some kind of altar," David thought out loud as he watched Megan examine it. Suddenly Megan had a Eureka moment. She took her stone out of her purse and found that it was just the right size to fit inside one of the slots.

She was about to put it in, but a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks. "Think long and hard before you do that." Megan and David turned around to see the stranger from before standing with his arms crossed. "Before you do," he said, his voice showing a foreboding tone, "I must warn you, once you choose this path there will be no going back." "Just what do you mean, 'no going back,'" Megan asked him, still standing next to the altar like structure. "Yeah you weren't exactly big on details when you gave us these," David put in, holding his stone up in the air. The stranger sighed heavily, "There are rules as to what I can and can't tell you at this point," he said, "but I will tell you this. If you truly want to know where your origins lye then this will show you the truth," he said pointing at the altar. "But if you do, you must accept the fact that this decision will send you on a course from which you may never return. Think carefully, because today you stand at a crossroads. You may choose whichever path you desire. One is clear and straight," He said waving his arm in the direction of the door Megan and David had entered from, "the other, long and shrouded." He pointed to the altar. "One will take you to a future of your choosing, but the other, will put you on a journey to a destiny beyond anything you can imagine."

Their brains were screaming for them to run away, that none of this made any sense, that it was ridiculous, something out of a wild fantasy. But part of Megan and David's minds did understand what the stranger was saying. He was giving them a clear as crystal choice: They could walk away right now and go on as they had all their lives, but if they really wanted to know where they came from, they would have to go toward the truth blindly. Basically jump off the roof without seeing how tall the building was.

Megan knew David wouldn't hesitate for long on this choice; he was tormented in school, laughed at almost everywhere he went, and completely ignored by his adoptive parents. He already had a long list of attempts at running away under his belt. Megan however still had some semblance of a relationship with her parents, everything was going her way in school, and everyone knew she had a bright future ahead of her in Cliffside. But if she really wanted to answer the questions that had tormented her for almost nine years, she had to give it all up. "Well," David said, "things aren't likely to get any better for me here." With that he walked over to the stone altar and placed his stone in one of the slots. The altar began to glow a brilliant white as its crevices and carvings lit up while a mechanical clanking sound emanated from within the ancient stone. "Both stones must be inserted before it can fully activate," the stranger said. Megan looked at the stone in her hand, her face reflected in its blue white tint, and after a last minute consideration, Megan Sontoya did something she only ever did for her best friends.

She jumped off the roof without looking. She took a leap of faith.

"Alright," Megan said turning back to the altar, "whatever you've got planned for us, bring it on." She dropped her stone into the other slot, and the altars glow doubled and the clanking sound changed to a high pitched whine that hurt Megan's ears. But she didn't have worry about the sound for long, because the next second two beams of lightning bolt like energy lanced out of the altar and struck Megan and David square in their chests. Megan lost sight of David as she was flung back and pinned against a shelf of artifacts unable to move. She clamped her eyes shut as her entire body was flooded with pain. Her muscles burned as if she had just finished a triathlon, it felt like her lungs were filling with water, like she was drowning, and the pain in her head was beyond description. On top of it all she could feel her skin being stretched against her body like plastic wrap, threatening to burst open like a cocoon at any moment.

"MEGAN!" she heard David scream from somewhere, and then she felt as if she was floating through space, completely weightless. The pain was gone, but she still felt her grip on reality slipping. Suddenly the sensation of gravity returned and a grassy floor rushed up to meet her chest. What little wind she had left was knocked out of her, and she could barely make out the shape of a figure running toward her before she finally blacked out.

In the city of Atero Nui, a tall dark figure stood on a large balcony overlooking the shining metropolis of the City of the Toa. Suddenly, a bright flash of light from the west transformed midnight into midday, and every eye in the city went to look for the lights source. The figure on the balcony smiled darkly and even began to chuckle to itself. "And so it begins," The figure said, knowing that the events to come would set the course for the future of all Spherus Magna.


End file.
